Steel Thunder
'''Steel Thunder '''is the ninth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Daniel finds one of Mum's favourite brooches, but Tommy decides to take all the glory for discovering it. This episode is about taking glory for finding things. Plot As the episode begins, we find Tommy and Daniel playing fetch in the garden. They've been going for the highest score in the game. They have scored 179 throws. As Tommy threw the ball, Daniel went to fetch it, but instead, he discovers a brooch hidden in the soil. It belongs to Mum that she had from Tommy's grandma. He shows it to Tommy, who runs into the house to show Mum. When he showed the brooch to Mum, she was delighted, as it's the brooch she lost a long time ago. She tells Tommy that she will buy him a treat from the shops. Tommy was happy, but Daniel was upset, because everyone in the house has a treat, even Baby Sam. Tommy had taken the glory all to himself, and Daniel told him to tell Mum that he was the one who found the brooch. When Daniel asks what should Tommy Zoom do, they both transform into a cartoon superhero and dog. When they got to the world, a water pipe bursts, so Tommy stops it from flooding the town, but instead of getting the praise, a new superhero called Steel Thunder takes his glory. As Tommy told Daniel about this, Daniel thinks that wasn't fair. Later, there was a barge that is out of control, and there were barrels that start to shake. If they fall in the river, it will be polluted for years. Tommy left Daniel on the boat whilst he was getting the barel. Whilst Daniel was holding it, he spotted Smogg on his own by the river and was wondering what he’s up too. Tommy stopped the barrels from falling and returned them to the boat where Daniel was but Steel Thunder takes the glory again and kicked him out of the ship. Daniel wanted to ask Steel Thunder a question but he kicked Daniel out as well. Smogg was laughing at when Steel Thunder kicked out Daniel because he found it funny. Tommy felt sad that he wasn’t getting any glory and he told Daniel that he has lost his zoom. Once Tommy left, Daniel smelt Polluto’s and Smogg’s trails and he found Steel Thunder and Smogg, but Steel Thunder was really Polluto. As Polluto goes through his plan what he is going to do to the world, Daniel went to tell Tommy. Tommy and Daniel flew off to Polluto and Smogg who were in a driving truck. Tommy then stopped Polluto’s truck and took of his steel thunder outfit. Once the public knew that Steel Thunder is really Polluto, Tommy and Daniel know he's a fraud then Tommy tied him and Smogg up. As everyone was happy that Tommy saved the day, Tommy tells the people that Daniel was really the hero because he saved the day by warning everyone about Polluto’s schemes, so Daniel was given a ribbon on him. Back in the real world, Daniel felt sad lying in his basket while Tommy, Mum, and Baby Sam went shopping. When they got back, Tommy showed Daniel what he got and bought a ribbon for Daniel that he puts on his basket, which makes him realise that Tommy has told Mum after all. Tommy also bought a new ball as well, and he and Daniel play another game of fetch in the garden scoring 180 points and the episode ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's garden, Tommy's house, Neighbourhood, and Countryside *Theme: Taking glory for finding things *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Mum, Baby Sam, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 29, 2007 Trivia *It is unknown if Dad might be at home with Daniel while Tommy, Mum, and Baby Sam went shopping even though he is not in this episode. Category:Episodes